Adventures of the Lucky (Unlucky?)
by G-Baby8991
Summary: Gwyneth and Shae get thrown through a portal and now their stuck in the Shire and staying with Bilbo... Until Gandalf and thirteen dwarves arrive... Kili/Shae and Thorin/Gwyneth
1. Chapter 1

"Shae I swear to God if you don't stop doing that I will hit the emergency brake!" I yelled as Shae once again took her eyes off the road. Ever since my parents had died in a car crash I had been cracking down on Shae's driving.

"Gwyneth there is nothing I can hit," she looks at me while she's driving. "You need to get over this fear and..." she continued on.

"Portal!"

"No, Gwyn, don't try to change the subject!" Shae still hadn't looked at the road, but I had. And I had seen the swirling mass of black and blue.

"No Shae! Look at the damn road! Portal!" I yelled to get her attention. She looked up and hit the brakes but that just caused the car to slide into what looked like a tear in reality. I blacked out and from the looks of it my best friend had too.

I slowly came to. I took what seemed forever to open my eyes and look at the most beautiful sky I had ever seen. I turned my head left and right trying to take in the scene before me. Next to me lied Shae. Her brown hair had blonde tips and was pretty much perfect. Me, I was stuck with long, slightly wavy dark brown hair with just hints of red in it when in the sun. And from the looks of it she hadn't woken up yet either.

Just to be a butthead I kicked her in the side. She groaned and opened her eyes. She sat up and grabbed her head.

"Ugh, why do I feel like I have a colossal hangover?" She groaned again. I stood up and began to walk over to help her up but tripped on my pants. Shae started cackling with laughter and I wished I had something to throw at her. I sat up and started rolling up my pants and realised something. All of my clothes seemed to be too big for me. I had shrunk. And by the looks of it about a foot in height. I looked over at Shae and realised she had shrunk as well.

"Ummm... Shae I think we shrunk," I uttered nervously trying not to panic. That made her stop laughing and look down at herself. I looked around to try and make out where we were. As soon as I saw the circular doors in the hills I let out a squeak.

"ShaeShae I think I know where we are," I was starting to quake. I saw Shae start to look around as well.

"Oh my God we are in the Shire," She said.

* * *

**A/N I'm back again! Please tell me if my writing is absolutely horrid... pretty please... I need to know! Oh and ask questions if you have any!**

**Lots of 3,**

**G**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! Here's a new chapter!**

**Belliwing: Yeah my hair does that too... Thanks for the really good review!**

* * *

"I didn't know you knew what the Shire was," I wondered aloud.

"Of course I know what the Shire is. You think I retained nothing when you made me watch those damn Lord of the Rings movies? I had to retain some of it so I could follow a conversation with you," Shae's voice was rising and I saw people slightly shorter than us start to look at us questioningly.

"Shae, they're staring at you," I stated. "You might want to shut up now." She shot me a glare.

"I do what I want!" She said, a little more ghetto than intended I hoped. I giggled at the looks on the faces of the little hobbits by us. "Well since you're the one who knows like everything about this world I say you decide what we do next."

I stared at her for a minute. She usually never let me make decisions like this. I recovered quickly.

"Well I say we go find Bag End," I started walking towards what I remember in the movies to be the right path towards the hobbit hole.

"Bag what?" Shae scrambled behind me

"Nevermind. Just follow my lead when we get there," I had a tone that made me sound like a leader and it made me grimace.

As we walked I blocked out the sound of Shae's voice. I needed to concentrate to try and remember what the hobbits door looks like. I think it was green? Yeah it was green. And I remembered that he was supposed to be wealthy so that meant that his hobbit hole was higher. Because everybody knows that the higher the hobbit hole the wealthier the hobbit.

I soon came to what I thought was his residence and knocked softly on the door. We waited for about 5 minutes.

"Maybe he isn't home," Shae said getting bored of waiting. Shae gave a frustrated sigh and barged in the door. "Is anybody home?" And then she was hit over the head with an umbrella. I jumped back as a Hobbit pointed an umbrella defensively at me.

"Who are you and what do you want?" The hobbits hand shook as he pointed the umbrella at me. I instantly recognized him as Bilbo Baggins.

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you. My name is Gwyneth and that girly you just hit over the head is Shae. We actually came from another world but you probably won't believe that," All of that just started pouring out of my mouth and I didn't even stop to breathe. As I kept rambling on he held up his hand and I stopped talking.

"I believe you," He said those words and I couldn't believe it. After a minute of total shock I started jumping up and down in joy. He cautiously stepped forward and grabbed my arms to hold me down. "Well if you're going to stay here then you're going to need some new clothes."

"Wait are you saying we can stay?!" I was in deeper shock and I was so excited.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! If there is a certain thing you want to happen just tell me! Oh and if you want me to write a story just PM me a request with the details!**

**Lots of 3,**

**G**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys here's another chapter... Sorry for taking so long! Got caught up in school work and other stuff! I would like to thank all the lovely authors and readers who have followed and favorited my humble story! Many thanks to you all! You are the reason I keep this going, that and the elegiacal, dreary, monochromatic everyday substances and somethings...**

**I would like to personally thank Belliwing for the great advice and pointing out my error in one of my paragraphs! Thank you very much!**

* * *

"Well yeah. Where else are you going to go?" He spoke those words like they were the most obvious thing in the world. He let me go and held a hand out to me. I gripped it and walked into the gorgeous hobbit hole. I carefully picked up Shae and asked where I could put her. He pointed to a bedroom that was apparently a guest bedroom. When I came back from the guest room he was digging through a box.

"Whatcha doing?" I asked. He didn't even pause in digging.

"Trying to find... Ah!" He held up a hobbit dress that looked to be about my size and it was beautiful. It had purple sleeves and skirt and a rich emerald green bodice. He held it out to me to put on. "It was my mother's. You can have it. Tomorrow we will go and buy you some new clothes. Sorry if it is a little worn."

"Are you kidding me. It's beautiful!" I ran to the guest bedroom and ducked behind the changing screen. I came out and twirled before realising I had no shoes. My combat boots certainly wouldn't fit in with this world. And I might have been short in this world but I was still human. Well I was in the shire. The ground wasn't that gravelly or anything. It wouldn't hurt to walk around without shoes for a little while. The day passed by very quickly. He showed me around the markets and I met a lot of people. It seemed the hobbits liked me quite a lot. Probably because I was a rather quiet person except for when I got over excited. They decided they wanted to make me shoes. A cobbler who sold to visiting humans pulled me into his shop and I ended up asking for a pair of ballet type slippers and leather boots. I was fitted for clothing as well. I got one more dress, 2 pairs of trousers, 3 waistcoats made for women with intricate patterns, and 5 white cotton shirts to wear with the waistcoats.

When we got back Shae still hadn't woken up so Mr. Baggins made some tea. As we were drinking the tea I heard a groan and knew that Shae was waking up. She stumbled into the room and sat down heavily in a chair. She watched me and Bilbo with curious eyes.

"So, what, were all friendly now?" She asked.

"Mmmhhmmm..." I drank some more tea. "We will go take you for clothes tomorrow. I am going to bed. Goodnight Mr. Baggins."

"Please it's just Bilbo. And goodnight to you too." He told me. The next day we went and got Shae clothes. Unlike me she got mostly skirts and bodices with shirts. I think she got a total of 2 pairs of trousers and zero waistcoats. She got the same footwear as me though. 2 months passed by and the hobbits had gotten used to us. We had just come back from the market with fresh food in a few bags and we saw a very tall man all dressed in gray standing by the hobbit hole.

We walked up to the gate and he inquired as to who we were.

"Oh Gandalf this is Shae and this is Gwyneth but we just call her Gwyn," Bilbo introduced us. We nodded towards him and after Bilbo went inside we made some pleasant conversation and found that he would be coming for tea tomorrow.

* * *

**Yeah I know that chapter was kinda crappy... I was just kinda out of it when I wrote it... Well tell me whats wrong and if you have any ideas on what should happen next...**

**Lots of Love,**

**G**


End file.
